dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Enmity
Story Trapped in the horrors of the Morbius War, the Doctor finds himself on a Time Lord outpost on Ursa Minor, where he meets Gallifreyan Defence Force agents Caleb and Saeva - and the ruthless hunter Klarus... Synopsis In the midst of the Morbius War, the Doctor arrives on Ursa Minor. However, the tranquility of his surroundings is interrupted by the arrival of Klarus - a member of the Cult of Morbius - who puruses the Doctor in an attempt to capture him and bring him to Morbius. Evading Klarus, the Doctor stumbles upon two Time Lords - Caleb and Saeva - who are agents of the Gallifreyan Defence Force (GDF). Upon learning of Klarus' arrival, the two Time Lords agents also discover that a Battle Cruiser is passing Ursa Minor on course towards Gallifrey. In order to prevent the ship from reaching Gallifrey, Saeva is armed with a bomb - ready to destroy the whole of Ursa Minor, and taking Morbius' Battle Cruiser with them. The Doctor is warned to leave, but he steals the bomb from Saeva and heads off to find Klarus. Caleb and Saeva discover that the bomb has disappeared, and split-up to find the Doctor. Meanwhile, the Doctor confronts Klarus. Caleb tries to assist the Doctor, who uses Venusian Aikido to temporarily paralyse Klarus while he makes his farewells to Caleb and travels in the TARDIS to Morbius' Battle Cruiser. Arriving there, the Doctor tries to reason with Morbius himself, before setting the bomb off. Giving Morbius one last chance to escape, the Doctor leaves in his TARDIS, as the former Time Lord dictator is killed in his ship's explosion. However, the TARDIS is thrown off-course and the Doctor arrives on Earth, where he meets his future self and companion Calabrax. On Ursa Minor, Saeva is murdered by Klarus, who is determined to hunt down the Doctor... Continuity This story takes place shorly before the events of "Warriors of Seth" for George Hayes' Doctor. Relative to FBC Productions' Doctor Who series as a whole, this story takes place before any of the events depicted in that series. Morbius previously appeared in TV's 'The Brain of Morbius', while a future version of Klarus appeared in 'Legacy of a Time Lord '. '' Production ''George Hayes and Pete Messum began discussions regarding both a multi-Doctor episode and a prequel centered around George Hayes' own incarnation of The Doctor. The script was initially written as a short film or mini-episode, featuring only Caleb as a supporting character. After successfully completing "Arcadian", Messum re-wrote the script as a full episode, re-structuring the script to include the characters Savea and Morbius. Production began on 20th June 2018, and wrapped on 29th August 2018 with three days of principal photography. Cast *George Hayes as The Doctor *Jody Carroll as Saeva *Owen Kan as Caleb *Tom Bowen as Klarus (voice only) *J.J. DeWitt as Morbius / Klarus (body double) *Pete Messum as The Future Doctor (uncredited cameo) *J.J. DeWitt as Calabrax (uncredited cameo) Crew *Pete Messum - Writer / Director / Editor / Executive Producer *George Hayes - Prop and Costume Supplier / Location Driver / Assistant Director / Executive Producer *J.J. DeWitt - Associate Producer *Kyle Dixon and Michael Stein / Blair Mowat / Russell Stone - Music Production Notes George Hayes made Morbius' helmet himself, as well as providing most of the props and costumes featured in the episode. Two main locations were used to depict Ursa Minor. This is the first FBC Productions Doctor Who episode to be shot for the 2:1 aspect ratio. The script was rewritten during production to accomodate cast absences, and was also written alongside the scripts for 'Warriors of Seth' and 'Legacy of a Time Lord', with Messum introducing various elements to tie all three episodes into one interconnected story. A new title sequence was edited together by Pete Messum, while this story is also the first to use Doctor Who's 2018-onwards logo. Whilst editing, Messum wanted to use a more synthesised soundtrack to differentiate it from previous adventures, compiling music from BBC's Class, the Big Finish Eighth Doctor Adventures and Stranger Things soundtracks. Warriors of Seth Initially devised alongside 'Enmity', 'Warriors of Seth' was intended to be a cross-over film featuring George Hayes' Doctor meeting Pete Messum's Doctor. 'Warriors of Seth' entered production on 3rd December 2017, and was subsequently released on 31st March 2018. Legacy of a Time Lord Shortly after 'Warriors of Seth' wrapped principal photography, it was decided to give George Hayes' Doctor a small cameo role in the sequel 'Legacy of a Time Lord', as it would be the last episode in the series' established continuity. During the pre-production process however, it was decided to give Hayes a bigger role in the episode, which was filmed over the course of three days, and released between 22nd and 29th September 2018 in two installments. The Man From Another Universe Development on a second solo adventure for George Hayes' Doctor began on 19th August 2018, with early script ideas being devised - following on from 'Legacy of a Time Lord'. By 18th October 2018, a full script was completed for a sequel was completed, with early filming conducted on 10th November 2018. Principal photography commenced on 30th November 2018, and is set to conclude in January 2019, with an intended 2019 release. This will be the second in a series of ongoing adventures for George Hayes' Doctor, acting as a prequel series. Links *Full Episode on YouTube *Teaser *Trailer See also ditto Category:Templates